What Turned Into Love
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Kazuma and Saki decide to play a prank on Kyo so they begin to act as if they're in love. But how will Kazuma and Saki feel when they found out their innocent prank takes a turn for the worst and ends up hurting somebody?  Reviews plz! No flames!


**Sorry if the grammer is bad...I typed this when I was half asleep and It may have spelling errors too but...I'm only human okay? So no flames...Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfic don't belong to me- they belong to Natsuki Takaya!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Their Plan

"We're back, Master!" Called a man with orange hair. This man was Kyo Sohma and after about a year of being away, Kyo and his fiancée had returned for a short while as to have their wedding.

Kyo and Tohru sat down across from Kazuma.

"It's nice to see you again, Kyo." Kazuma smiled and averted his eyes at his son's fiancée, "and Tohru, I'm glad to see you're doing well."

Tohru returned Kazuma's kindness with a warm smile and bowed to him. Kazuma laughed at this, as he thought Tohru's politeness was, in the very least, cute.

Shortly after Kyo had begun telling his father of the experiences Tohru and him had when they were a way, a young man of about twenty-seven walked in.

"Ah Kunimitsu. Welcome." Kazuma greeted as the young man sat beside him with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late today, Kazuma-san. Traffic sucked. Oh and welcome back Kyo and Tohru-san!" Kunimitsu said happily.

After Kyo and Tohru greeted Kunimitsu, the man leaned over to Kazuma,

"Still no kid I see…" Kunimitsu whispered into Kazuma's ear.

"In due time, Kunimitsu." Kazuma whispered back. Kyo and Tohru sat across from the two, blinking in confusion.

A few minutes later, a woman with long, beautiful black hair stood in the door way. Her hair was not the only thing that was black though- her long dress was a dark navy and black and her nails were painted.

"Kazuma-san, what would you like for-"

"Hana-chan!" Tohru shouted, as she ran to her best friend to give her a hug. Kyo twitched as he watched his fiancée and her best friend hug.. He had forgotten that before leaving, his father had hired Saki Hanajima as his cook.

"Ha-ha. Saki-san told me that you two are good friends- you're almost like sisters, yes?" Kazuma spoke, chuckling into his kimono sleeve as he watched his cook and soon-to-be daughter-in-law jump around in excitement of seeing each other again.

"Dammit…" Kyo mumbled, holding a hand to his forehead. Kyo still couldn't stand the idea of even just Hanajima being in the same house as his master.

But that wasn't the only problem Kyo had with Hanajima about his father. For one, Kunimitsu said she was a horrible chef; so what was the point of Kazuma even having her cook for him if her food was no good? Kazuma had never been very particular and surly even Hana's food was better than Kazuma's cooking but still…Kyo could not, for the life of him, find any reason for Hana to stick around his master as much as she did. Than again, Kyo knew it was just his ego who thought that their being together was a sick idea and if Kazuma was happy, that was all that mattered, right? Even so, Kyo had gotten teased even after he had left about his master and Saki one day getting married.

Uotani would call Tohru and when Tohru would put it on speaker, the Yankee would tell him all sorts of things that she heard Saki and Kazuma were doing. Of course, Uo-chan only told him those things to be funny but ever since Kyo had first seen his master and Saki talking to each other after the play he had been in, the idea of them as a couple had not gotten out of his head.

"Welcome back, Kyo." Saki said, flashing a warm smile at the former cat.

Kyo grunted in disgust at Saki's greeting. Whenever Kazuma was around, Saki pretended as if she liked Kyo just so Kazuma would continue to think of her as "lovely" as he had told Kyo on the day of the Cinderella play.

_"You have a lovely classmate."_

It made Kyo want to blow cat nip chunks just thinking of that day.

Saki ignored Kyo's rude behavior and waves and turned to Kazuma with a bright smile that she rarely ever showed anybody, "Oh! I almost forgot…What would you like for lunch today, Kazuma-kun?"

Kyo tightened his jaw as to avoid losing his cool.

'She's acting like his wife!'

The black haired woman turned to Kyo with a dark and devious smile painted on her face. She nodded after reading his mind. This only made Kyo jump in his seat.

"Anything **_you_** cook will be delightful." The dojo master spoke as he smiled at Saki. She nodded and rushed off to the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Hana!" Tohru yelled, running in to the kitchen after her friend.

A large amount of awkwardness filled the air between Kyo, Kazuma, and Kunimitsu.

Kazuma turned in his seat, as about to start a conversation but stopped when he noticed Kyo was pondering something.

"Master…?" Kyo asked, looking up with despair in his eyes.

Kazuma tilted his head, "Yes?"

"Please…fire her." Kyo begged as he bowed to the floor.

"Why?" Kazuma sweat dropped.

**"Because she can't cook!"**

"…But I like having her around…"

Kyo felt his heart skip ten beats as his father's words stuck in his mind like glue.

"Dammit…Master, please...**PLEASE **don't tell me you **love** her."

Kazuma's eye brows rose, "Love her? Where in the world did you get that from, Kyo?"

"Ugh…Master, you just don't get it! Hanajima has a **HUGE** crush on you. She's told Tohru, Uotani, and me! That's the whole reason she acts so nice to me when your around because she knows that's how she can win you over!" the orange haired man slammed his fists onto the table multiple times as he tried to get Saki's face out of his mind.

"Saki…*gulp* **likes **Kazuma-san?" Kunimitsu asked in a quiet tone as he jumped into the conversation. The young man froze as he received a nod from Kyo across the table. The only thing he could say was, "Oh God." before he started to cry in agony.

Again, Kazuma sweat dropped.

"Here's lunch." Saki announced as Tohru and her came back in with a few dishes and sat them on the table.

After the table was all set, Tohru sat by Kyo's side and Saki beside Kazuma.

"Before we begin, May I ask something, Saki?" The woman nodded at Kazuma who seemed a little red in the face.

"Is what Kyo told me true? Do you have a 'crush' on me?"

Tohru's eyes grew wide as she looked at Saki and then at Kazuma.

"Hm?...Oh, ha-ha. Kyo must be referring to the time I told him that he had a very handsome father." Saki spoke without hesitation. Her cheeks weren't red ether. She just smiled, blankly. If Saki was one thing, it was that she was bold.

The middle-aged man blinked a few times as her words echoed in his mind.

Kyo and Kunimitsu's jaws were dropped to the floor at hearing Saki. Saki had just admitted she thought Kazuma was very attractive and with a straight face? Tohru clapped silently at her friend.

"You're too kind to an old man…" Kazuma mumbled, with a nervous smile.

"You're hardly old. If I didn't know you, I'd assume you were in your late twenties, early thirties- And it's not just your looks I'm saying that are attractive…you have such a kind and gentle voice too." Kazuma's face was very red now and seeing this made Saki smile even more.

Kill her. Kyo wanted…to kill her. He wanted to rip her head off or better yet her mouth so she wouldn't be able to speak.

"Th-Thank you very much." Kyo twitched at hearing his master stutter; Kazuma **NEVER** stuttered.

They finished lunch and Saki continued to shower Kazuma with praise as an attempt to piss Kyo off even more…and it was a successful attempt at that.

~xXx~

"See you tomorrow, master." Kyo said, opening the door to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest room here for the night?"

"That's alright. We don't want to trouble you and besides, I already reserved a hotel room for Tohru and I."

Kazuma waved goodbye to Kyo and Tohru as they pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road. Kunimitsu had also left for the night and now it was only Saki and Kazuma…

"It's quite dark out; do be careful on your way home." Kazuma instructed as Saki pulled on her cloak.

"Yes, I will." She turned to leave but suddenly stopped,

"Before I go…I've been thinking and I believe it would be fun to tease Kyo a little before they leave again, don't you think?"

The dojo-master smirked and raised an eye brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"What if we pretended to date? I'm sure it would be fun to see Kyo's reaction to 'us'." Saki suggested with a devilish smile.

"Dating, hmm?...That **would** be funny and most defiantly make Kyo crazy." Kazuma pictured Kyo's shocked expression in his head and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow once Kyo gets here."

"Yes. This is going to be a lot of fun. I will see you tomorrow then…'darling'" Hanajima walked out the door- Kazuma smiled as he watched Saki disappear into the night time darkness.

Yes…tomorrow was going to be fun.


End file.
